<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night We Met by wontonto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756321">The Night We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto'>wontonto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar fights, I don't, M/M, Meet-Ugly, The opposite of meet-cute, also the violence isn't s u p e r graphic, cause honestly would you expect these two to meet in a cute way?, just thought i'd put the warning just in case lol, they don't actually get together it's kind of implied tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights out at the club were Kuroo’s favorite. He was able to let loose with a few friends, have fun, forget about the grades he was waiting to get back and, if he was lucky, get some ass that same night. </p>
<p>Of course, not all nights ended with one-night stands. Some ended in trips to the hospital, and some in trips to the police station. If they were <i>really</i> unlucky, trips to both of those places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, please?” Kuroo pouted at his responsible friends, batting his eyes. “You guys really aren’t going to celebrate my birthday with me?” </p>
<p>Daichi and Suga looked at each other, wondering why they put up with the other man’s antics. </p>
<p>“You are heartless bastards, and we are <i>not</i> going to let Kuroo be alone on his birthday! Even if finals are right around the corner!” Oikawa crossed his arms and glared at them. “We all deserve to let loose for this <i>one day,</i> right?” </p>
<p>“It’s never just ‘one day,’ though, and we all know it,” Daichi sighed. “We’re going to be so hungover tomorrow if we ‘let loose’ and we’re going to lose precious study time. And, Kuroo, don’t you have to pass all of your classes with A’s to even apply for your STEM program? Shouldn’t you, y’know, study, so you can?” </p>
<p>Kuroo clutched his chest. “You wound me, Daichi. And how dare you even suggest that I am not already excelling in my classes. Because I one thousand percent am. I am actually at the top of my class, I might add.” </p>
<p>“Exactly, so let’s go celebrate Kuroo’s birthday and get absolutely wasted!” Oikawa slung his arms around the two of them. </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, let’s go!!!” Terushima had been sitting on Kuroo’s couch, browsing on his phone, already in for the bar crawl from the time he got there. </p>
<p>“Is Iwaizumi coming? The more the merrier, y’know?” Kuroo asked Oikawa. </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan has a previous engagement. AKA he’s being boring and refuses to be responsible for us if we get into trouble.” </p>
<p>“He knows that we’re going to call him if we get arrested or something, doesn’t he? Just because he’s not with us doesn’t mean he’s not our group mom,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“He said to call Yaku or Kai this time. Since it’s your birthday celebration, he said that <i>your</i> friends should be the ones to take responsibility.” </p>
<p>Kuroo nodded. “Smart move on his part, honestly. Both of them would kill me if I called them completely sloshed.” </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Oikawa nodded. </p>
<p>The two of them had been walking down the sidewalk, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Honestly if it was just the two of them, it would’ve been enough of a party, but Kuroo was glad a few of his other friends were going to be there too, as begrudging as they were. </p>
<p>“I hope none of you are planning on ditching my <i>birthday party,”</i> Kuroo called back over his shoulder, making sure that Daichi and Suga were still following them. </p>
<p>“Like we would let the three of you make absolute jackasses of yourselves,” Daichi shook his head. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Daichi, I think it’d be funny,” Suga smirked. “Maybe they’d even get YouTube famous.” </p>
<p>“Don’t even joke about that, Suga,” Oikawa shivered. “Iwa-chan would kill me.” </p>
<p>“Well, then we wouldn’t have to deal with you,” Daichi shrugged. </p>
<p>“So rude, Mura-chan!” </p>
<p>“Can’t all of you get along on <i>one</i> day of the year? Jeez,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t too offended, but he would appreciate all of his friends celebrating with him instead of being at each other’s throats. “In any case, we’re here! Let’s go get trashed! You got us covered, right Daichi?” </p>
<p>“Hey! Who said anything about me paying?!” Daichi’s jaw dropped. </p>
<p>“Come on, Saamura, it’s the least you could do? For my birthday?” he pouted at Daichi. “In any case, I think I’m gonna go dancing first, cause that’s the most fun. Come on, Tooru!” </p>
<p>He pulled Oikawa to the dance floor, leaving the other three to their own devices. Terushima was lost in the sea of bodies soon after the other two, and Daichi and Suga made their way to the bar to order drinks. </p>
<p>“What do you think we should order for him?” Suga asked mischievously. </p>
<p>“Something he doesn’t like just so he’ll never ask me to buy drinks for him again?” Daichi rolled his eyes. “I swear, he thinks he can get away with anything on his birthday.” </p>
<p>“I mean...” Suga shrugged. “He kind of does. Kai and Yaku are the only ones who can put him in his place on these days. Unfortunately, they aren’t here. But, come on, he’s right. We do need to let loose every now and again.” </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. We’re pretty uptight most of the time. I suppose we can afford one night. And it might as well be that moron’s birthday, cause he’s the only one who still celebrates his like this.” </p>
<p>Daichi ordered some cocktails for all of them, putting enough cash on the counter. “We’ll be over at that table,” he gestured with his head to the bartender. </p>
<p>“I’ll bring those right over,” the bartender smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>He and Suga went to claim the table and looked out for Kuroo and Oikawa. Unsurprisingly they found Terushima easily enough, he was making out with some girl and grinding against her as he shoved her against the far wall. </p>
<p>“Why is he like this?” Daichi rolled his eyes. “And where the hell are the other two? I swear, we can’t leave them alone for five minutes without them getting into trouble.” </p>
<p>Suga’s eyes scanned the floor. “I don’t see them. Think they’re making out in the bathroom or something?” </p>
<p>Daichi scoffed. “Knowing them, I genuinely would not be surprised. I don’t think Kuroo knows the meaning of holding back on his birthday.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I mean, if I had a chance to make out with Oikawa, I would,” Suga shrugged. </p>
<p>“I am literally right here. I am your boyfriend.” Daichi gave Suga a confused look. </p>
<p>Suga shrugged. “If I was single, I mean.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Daichi rolled his eyes. “Oh, found Oikawa.” </p>
<p>The said man was sitting at the bar, leaning on his elbows and it looked like he was flirting with the bartender. To his credit, it looked like the bartender was ignoring him for the most part, and Daichi was about to go over and make Oikawa give up on the poor man. And also remind him that he had a boyfriend, whom he would call if Oikawa was going to keep harassing the bartender. </p>
<p>The man got a tray and walked over to their table, Oikawa trailing after him like some kind of puppy. Well, that was good, that way Daichi wouldn’t have to resort to violence. </p>
<p>“Heyyyy!” Kuroo rolled up to their table, already somehow drunk. </p>
<p>Daichi looked at him. “How on earth are you already drunk? Where have you even been?” </p>
<p>“I’m not!” Kuroo shook his head, the stench of alcohol all around him. “And I’ve been dancing and told a bunch of people it’s my birthday! So, of course people are going to buy me drinks because they are also drunk.” </p>
<p>“And you just said you weren’t drunk,” Daichi rolled his eyes. “Who gave you a drink and what did they lace it with?” </p>
<p>“Okay, first of all they didn’t lace it with anything, and second of all it was that beefy guy over there,” he waved his hand toward the bar. A large man with two-toned hair raised his drink in a toast and Kuroo grabbed one of the cocktails off the table before knocking it back in one swig. </p>
<p>Daichi raised his hands incredulously. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Saamura, I’ll see you guys later,” Kuroo clicked his tongue and gave them finger guns with a wink as he walked over to the bar. </p>
<p>“Why do I even bother?” Daichi asked under his breath as he took a sip of his cocktail. </p>
<p>As Kuroo made his way over to the bar and the guy who had bought him a drink, he met up with Terushima. “Yuuji, come with me!” he said, swinging his arm around the other’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Sorry, dude, I’m gonna bail,” Terushima shook Kuroo’s arm off. “In case ya haven’t noticed, I’m a little busy.” </p>
<p>He took a hold of the girl near them and she ran her finger down his chest sensually. </p>
<p>Kuroo gasped. “You’re <i>ditching</i> me?!” </p>
<p>Terushima scoffed. “Duh. Tell the other boys I’ll see them later too.” </p>
<p>“I’m disowning you as my friend!” Kuroo called after him. </p>
<p>All Terushima had to say about that was to throw a middle finger up behind his back. </p>
<p>Kuroo pouted and walked over to the bar to sulk. He sat down and put his chin in his hands. </p>
<p>“Aww, what’s the matter?” the man who had bought him a drink earlier slid up next to him. </p>
<p>Normally Kuroo would reject advances, but honestly there was something about this guy that was so <i>genuine</i> and Kuroo was into that. And also he wasn’t being creepy like some other guys. </p>
<p>Oikawa was his best friend, but he was conniving and hardly ever let down his mask. Kuroo was willing to bet that Iwaizumi was the only one who’d ever seen Oikawa vulnerable. Then again, Iwaizumi was the same. He never showed weakness, and he was always trying to mother their friend group when Suga wasn’t there. </p>
<p>Terushima was also someone that Kuroo couldn’t quite figure out. He seemed like a playboy at first glance, but honestly he was a very earnest guy. You just had to get past his fuckboy exterior. His... very, <i>very</i> thick fuckboy exterior. </p>
<p>Daichi and Suga were probably the most emotionally open in his friend group, but they already had each other. And they were fucking <i>cute</i> together. </p>
<p>Kuroo ran a hand through his hair as he sighed dramatically. “One of my friends just ditched me. On my <i>birthday!”</i> He cried and slammed his arms onto the bar. </p>
<p>The man gasped, just as dramatically. “No! The nerve!” </p>
<p>“I know!” Kuroo flung his head back. “Who do I call my friends if not those who stay with me on my birthday?!” </p>
<p>“I’ll drink to that,” the man nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “By the way, did I already buy you a drink?” </p>
<p>“You did indeed, but if you wanted to buy me another one, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Kuroo winked. </p>
<p>“I mean, I did buy you the first one because you were being flirty, and now I think I might buy you one just because it’s your birthday.” </p>
<p>“Aww, how sweet of you. And you don’t even know my name.” </p>
<p>“Why not maintain mystery?” the man smirked. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Usually that meant a one-night stand, which he was more than okay with at this point, especially with this absolute unit of a man. </p>
<p>“You doing okay over here?” Daichi asked, sliding into the bar stool on Kuroo’s other side. </p>
<p>“Absolutely, Dai, don’t need your help, goodbye.” Kuroo reached over and patted Daichi’s face without looking at him, trying to shove him away. </p>
<p>“We’ve been here for all of fifteen minutes and you are already smashed, I’m going to stay here for your safety,” Daichi said with authority in his voice. </p>
<p>“Fine, whatever,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, immediately turning his attention back to his new friend. “So. Are you here by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Nah, my buddy Washio is around here somewhere. Akaashi’s with him, too. Don’t know how Washio got him here, but I’m not complaining. Except that he’s probably dancing with someone, and I don’t know where he is. Good thing you’re here, though, will you keep me company?” </p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely. If you buy me another drink,” Kuroo smirked. He was starting to think that Terushima wouldn’t be the only one going home with someone tonight. </p>
<p>Daichi stayed next to Kuroo, and soon Suga joined them as well. Oikawa was off somewhere, flirting as usual. The mystery man’s friends soon joined him, on his other side, the two of them chatting and pretty much ignoring everyone else. </p>
<p>Kuroo was getting really tipsy at this point, and he was about ready to call it a night, but he also wanted to drag this guy to his apartment and fuck his brains out because <i>god</i> those arms were making him feel things. </p>
<p>“So...” the man lightly leaned against Kuroo, slurring his words and also definitely drunk. “You wanna see something cool? I already showed the bartender but... I wanna show you too.” </p>
<p>“Hell yeah,” Kuroo nodded eagerly. He’d follow this guy to the ends of the earth if he asked him to. </p>
<p>He pulled out a folding hunting knife, the handle obviously carved by hand and very well taken care of. </p>
<p>“My dad carved this for me and I always carry it with me,” the man said, showing the blade to Kuroo and haphazardly waving it around. He launched into details about the knife, but honestly Kuroo was not paying attention. The guy just was so cute as he talked passionately about this knife. </p>
<p>Kuroo perched his chin in his hand and knew that he was staring kind of dreamily at this guy. He could punch Kuroo in the face and he’d thank him. Or he could crush Kuroo’s head between his thighs for all Kuroo cared. </p>
<p>Oh <i>fuck,</i> he was getting super horny now. He’d never really thought that he was a horny drunk, but this guy was <i>doing things</i> to him. </p>
<p>He was going to ask the guy to go home with him as soon as he was done with his rant about his knife. </p>
<p>Thankfully he was winding down and he went to stab the knife into the bar to emphasize his story. </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow as Kuroo saw the knife <i>completely</i> miss the bar. </p>
<p>His muddled brain told him to adjust his position, but he was just staring at the guy’s forearm as it brought the knife down. He was getting super turned on just imagining what that man’s hand could do to him when the sharp pain in his thigh brought him back to earth. </p>
<p>The guy looked at him with the most shocked face when he realized the knife in his hand was now sticking out of this stranger’s leg. </p>
<p>Kuroo just stared at the guy, he was sure his expression mirrored the other’s. </p>
<p>Daichi happened to look over at that moment and, noticing the knife in his friend’s leg, moved on instinct and launched over Kuroo, punching the guy right in the face. </p>
<p>Kuroo was in shock as a fight broke out all around him, the guy’s friends joining in. He stared at the bartender, who was immediately calling security to break up the fight, and sipped his drink one more time. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Kuroo, you literally have a knife in your leg!” Suga yelled. </p>
<p>“I am aware, thank you,” Kuroo nodded, amazed at how calm he was being right now. “And taking it out would be a terrible idea.” </p>
<p>Right after he said that, he felt his head fall forward onto the bar, his body going limp. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>He woke up when a sharp light was being shined into his eye. He grumbled, swatting at whatever was shining in his eye. </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s awake,” an unfamiliar voice said. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Kuroo asked, his voice hoarse. </p>
<p>His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and there was a throbbing pain in his left thigh. He tried to crack open his eyes but the light around him was too harsh. </p>
<p>“Well, first off you got <i>stabbed</i> so that’s a fun time,” he heard Daichi say. He was definitely looking at him with disapproving eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re the one that started the fight, Daichi,” Oikawa reasoned. </p>
<p>“What else was I supposed to do?! Just let that bastard get away with it?!” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah...” Kuroo said, lifting his hands to rub his eyes. “I kinda remember now...” He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room and two of his friends were around the bed. His thigh was wrapped in bandages, and he supposed he had stitches in. “Daichi, this was all a misunderstanding. He didn’t mean to stab me.” </p>
<p>“Regardless, he <i>did</i> stab you and I needed to make sure he wouldn’t get away with it.” </p>
<p>“You’re all lucky I was there to actually get Kuroo to the hospital,” Oikawa shook his head. “Because your first instinct was to start a fight instead of taking care of one of your friends.” </p>
<p>“Okay, y’know what, in my defense, I was not fully sober.” </p>
<p>Kuroo snorted a laugh. “I’m so touched that you’d defend my honor, Daichi.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever,” Daichi rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh, am I interrupting...?” a voice came from the door of the hospital room. </p>
<p>Kuroo grinned when he saw who it was. </p>
<p>“Of course not, come in.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo! Are you serious?!” Daichi sputtered when he turned around and saw the guy from the bar. </p>
<p>“I really am sorry for stabbing you,” the guy said, fiddling with a bouquet of flowers. “I probably shouldn’t have been telling a story while holding a knife. While I was drunk.” </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, we could’ve gotten to know each other under better circumstances, but what’s done is done. And here you are, giving me flowers!” Kuroo clutched his chest playfully. </p>
<p>“Are you literally trying to pick up <i>the guy who fucking stabbed you in the leg?!”</i> Daichi demanded. </p>
<p>“I dunno, Daichi, are you going to apologize for punching him in his cute face?” Kuroo snapped back. </p>
<p>“Okay! I think that’s our cue to leave, Daichi,” Oikawa said, getting out of his chair. “We’ll come back later. Also, we called Yaku and Kai, I’m sure they’re going to come to chew you out later.” </p>
<p>“Great,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Some friends you are.” </p>
<p>The two of them left the men alone and the knife guy shifted awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Um, so...” he said, still lingering in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Come sit,” Kuroo waved to the now unoccupied chair. “Let’s get to know each other now that we’re sober. I mean... If you want to.” </p>
<p>“Yeah... Yeah I'd like that a lot,” he nodded, a blush painting his cheeks. He set the flowers on the nightstand next to Kuroo’s bed and sat down. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo Tetsurou, but I guess you already knew that somehow.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I asked your gray-haired friend when we were at the police station. He’s nice.” </p>
<p>“Suga is a saint,” Kuroo nodded. “So, uh... Despite the fact that you stabbed me with a knife, and we were both drunk, was I picking up on vibes that we would’ve gone home together?” </p>
<p>“Oh, one hundred percent, absolutely!” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “I mean... you’re really hot. And like...” he waved his hands over Kuroo’s body. “Like, yeah. But, uh... to make up for stabbing you, can I like... take you out on a date instead?” </p>
<p>Kuroo smiled. “I suppose that would be a good alternative. Just don’t bring your knife with you.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, will I ever live this down?” Bokuto groaned, running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Kuroo laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wanted to write about these two being fucking stupid, because they're dumb and i love them so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>